The Fleet of Zero
by northernlion196
Summary: Louise during the summoning festival summons not an average japanese boy...but a woman who personifies a japanese warship! What does this stranger entail for the future of Louise's world?
1. English-born returnee!

**I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kantai Collection. They belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was not much of a remarkable girl. In fact, the one thing she and her peers were sure of was that she was completely unremarkable. For starters, her body on average was smaller than her classmates. She was shorter and her bust size was...nothing to be envious about. Also despite being from one of the most prestigious noble families in the country, something was extremely wrong with her abilities. She did not have the ability to cast magic, at all. Nobles, both legitimate and disgraced, in her world all have the ability to use magic from the four main elements. However for poor Louise, all she could do was make explosions ranging from a harmless smokescreen to tremendous blasts of energy that can cause quite a bit of collateral.

This shortcoming in magical ability has made her the butt of everyone's jokes at the Tristain Academy. "Zero" she is called for her lack of magical power. Louise has worked just as hard, if not harder, than everyone else in order to prove her worth, yet no matter how well she does at the theoretical portions of magic, the actual application of it always results in her signature explosions.

So we find Louise and the rest of her classmates in the academy's outdoors during an event where each mage summons their lifelong magical companion known as a familiar. During the summoning, mage goes through a magical summoning ritual in which the universe more of less pairs up the mage with a creature of sorts that matches the abilities and disposition of its master. Or at least in theory that is.

For example one of Louise's classmates, a fiery redhead and dark skinned girl named Kirche who is adept at fire magic ended up with a Fire Salamander which a natural fit.

But for Louise, her handicap once again is rearing its ugly head and she has yet to summon her familiar. The sympathetic look from her instructor and her pride as a Vallière are the only things keeping her going, as the background noise is filled with nothing but jeers and ridicule.

'I can't fail...this is my only chance to prove I am a real mage! I am NOT a Zero!' the long haired Pinkette thought. She once again went through the ritual, putting all of her spirit into the casting and giving their god Brimir a silent prayer.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, I summon a Familiar. My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call; I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear before me!"

And then an explosion occurred, creating a lot of smoke and dust in front of Louise. The crowd erupted into even more noise of the insulting nature.

"Wow Zero did it again!"

"Nothing to show for all of that huh?"

"I don't even think divine intervention can save you from this!"

The comments kept coming and Louise was at the brink of a mental and emotional breakdown, but then something peculiar happened.

Their instructor overseeing this, Professor Colbert, quickly shushed the crowd. "Wait a moment, there is something there!"

Indeed, Louise was amazed that something was definitely in the smoke! A black outline showed something roughly man sized, though it was a bit wide. What the heck could it be? Everyone around her held their breath, well except for a blue haired glasses wearing girl by the name of Tabitha who was calm and collected during all of this. Though she too was intrigued at the new events.

When the smoke finally cleared...the students went right back to their favorite pastime of making fun of Louise.

"Wow look, Louise summoned a human? Must be some commoner!"

"Eh? Louise did you pay for that person to show up?"

"Wow what an oddly dressed person that is. What the heck is that on her back!"

Louise tried to ignore all the mindless banter and examined the thing, or person, she summoned.

It was a tall girl, or young woman, with long brown hair bunched into two braided buns. Her eyes were greyish or perhaps very light brown. One of the onlookers was right in that the person was dressed in a really weird way, nothing like what Louise or even Colbert had ever seen before.

She wore what looked to be white robes, yet nothing like the robes anyone wore around here, with several areas of red which also exposed her shoulders and in the front was some sort of gold rope. Her waist was dressed in what appeared to be a black skirt, and her legs had extremely long grey/black socks that went up almost to her thighs. On her head was a very peculiarly shaped gold headband that produced some sort of protrusions on both sides above her ears.

But the oddest thing of all was the "thing" on her back. It was large, almost as big as the person carrying it. It looked like it was made of metal, with all sorts of strange bits and tubes all over. It almost reminded Louise of a boat, but boats definitely do not look like that.

The woman looked around around, brushing off the dust on her shoulders.

"Wow that never happened before," the brunette said looking around, "Well first time for everything I guess. Weird green portals and explosions! I kind of like that way of getting a new ship! Though it might scare some of the smaller ones..."

She looked around her landing area, eying all of the new people around her. "Ehh what strange garments everyone is wearing. Hmm now which one of you is my admiral?" Suddenly as if on cue, Louise bravely stepped forward to address her familiar. "I..I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! I am your master. Now get over here so I can complete the summoning!"

The girl closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Eh? Master? Hmm I'm not really into that kind of stuff. Plus you're pretty short, and a girl. Oh well, guess Admirals are popping up all over the place."

She then thrust out an open hand, scaring Louise a bit. "It's the English-born returnee, Kongou! Nice to meet you!"

Murmurs went through the crowd about this mysterious familiar, and Louise was really trying to make this situation less awkward. 'What the heck does she mean by Admiral? And I can't believe I'm going to have to do...that with her!'.

Without saying anything, Louise forcefully grabbed this 'Kongou', and kissed her on the lips. This was quiet shocking to Kongou who then pushed Louise off. "Awawawawa! Who slow down Admiral! I don't swing that way! Plus we just met!" Louise looked really annoyed at Kongou's antics. "Shut up Familiar I needed to complete the summoning! That was the only way I know how to!"

"Hey I have a name, its Kong-ow!" Kongou gripped her right hand, noting that a white glow was being emitted from it. "Ok this is getting weirder and weirder. I have never seen that before," Kongou muttered, staring at the strange symbols that covered her hand. "Err excuse me Miss Kongou but I have to write down the runes," Professor Colbert said to the woman. "Eh? Oh I guess this is some type of identification. Well I could have just given you my ID number...but ok." Kongou held out her hand which the adult quickly copied. He noted that it was quite a strange one, especially for such a strange familiar. The symbol then disappeared from Kongou, and then Colbert quickly dismissed the class since everyone had now completed the summonings.

"What! These people are flying!" Kongou said in astonishment, seeing Louise's classmates take to the air as if they were planes. Louise was getting really annoyed at all of this, "Familiar stop gawking and follow me!" "It's Kongou! You are quite a rude and pushy Admiral! What the heck was that anyways? Magic?"

Louise sighed. "Fine then Fa...Kongou. This has just been a really stressful day. And since I said your name, please refer to me then as Louise. And yes it was magic, what else would it be?"

"Ok then Admiral Louise!" Kongou said with a smile, "Huh magic...kind of like the aircraft carriers then."

Louise was really too tired to retort so she just went into the building without saying anything. "Hey hey Admiral Louise!' How the heck am I gonna fit my gear in these tiny doors? Wheres the nearest dock?"

'What is she even going on about?' the young Vallière thought, 'Oh right the...thing on her back.'

"Why do you even have that massive thing?" The pinkette said. Kongou gave a really big smile at that, as if she was proud of lugging that hunk of metal. "This is my ordinance Admiral Louise! Don't you know what a battleship is? This baby is where all of my firepower is from!"

Louise just stood there trying to figure out what in the name of Brimir her familiar was talking about. "Battle...ship? You look nothing like a boat!"

"Of course I'm not a boat! I'm a super dreadnought! Partially built in England but serving the Japanese navy!"

'This girl is delusional! How the heck is she some kind of war ship?' Louise thought.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Kongou, but you're my familiar! Not some piece of military equipment. Plus there isn't even an ocean near us."

"Eh! What?" No ocean? But...but then what am I doing here?"

"You are MY familiar! You do my bidding! Get that through your silly head!"

"Hey! I am not silly! Well...ok maybe Kirishima would say I am but seriously what the heck is a familiar Admiral? Also why does everything here look friggin ancient. Wheres all the electric lightbulbs?" Kongou retorted, noting all the primitive torches adorning the walls.

"What the heck is a lightbulb?"

"How do you not know what a lightbulb is?"

"Don't ask a question to my question! You have been saying many strange things familiar! What the heck is an England?"

"You don't know England? It's a country Admiral! One of the most famous!"

"Never heard of that country. I only know Tristain, Albion, Gallia, Germania..."

"Germaia? Don't you mean Germany?"

"Stop saying nonsense!"

"Well you aren't making sense either! What continent are we on anyways?"

"Halkeginia! Where else would we be!"

Louise and Kongou finally made their way to Louise's room, somehow managing to squeeze all of Kongou's equipment through the tiny corridors.

"Wait...Halkeginia? Hmmm," Kongou rested her chin on her hand in thought, "Ok then, strange backwards technology, unfamiliar places..." She then looked outside the window, "Whoa and two moons! I guess I'm not on earth anymore!"

"Earth?"

"The planet I'm from! Wow I'm on an alien planet! Though everyone looks human so that's ok I guess. Plus two moons? That would make Night Attacks pretty easy!"

"You're telling me you're from a different world?" Louise said in disbelief.

"Well nothing else can explain it. I could go on about stuff from my world that you would have no idea about like Radar, Torpedoes, Rice...oh no! Please tell me you guys have rice!"

"Rice? Uh that strange grain from the east? Yea some people import it, though why would you want that tasteless grain?"

"HEY! Rice is very important for making curry! Along with many other dishes!" Kongou said with a pout.

"Listen Kongou my familiar, I really am tired. So I'm going to bed." Louise said in defeat, stripping down her robes to get into her sleepwear without bothering to cover herself.

"Whoa no sense of decency huh?"

"It doesn't matter what I do with my clothes, you are MY familiar. It's not like you're some stranger."

"Ehh whatever...so uh where do I sleep?"

Louise pointed at a bed of straw on the floor.

"Eh no way! I am a finely tuned warmachine! Not some farm animal!"

"Well I didn't expect to summon such a complicated being as you! So either you sleep there or outside!" Louise was really tired and really cranky at this point. She didn't want to spend all night talking and arguing with her planet hopping familiar.

Kongou was reaching her limit for patience. "Well ok then _master_ ," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "Since you aren't respecting me for being one of the prestigious Kongou Class battleships, I guess I'll go outside and find something more suitable. I'm sure I can find a spare shed or something more to my liking."

Kongou walked out of the room and closed the door, barely hearing a "Stupid disobedient Familiar," before she went outside.

"Sigh, well looks like you got your hands full Kongou. Your admiral sure is something," the battleship girl said to herself. She let out a mighty yawn. "Guess I should find a more suitable place then to rest. Man this place sure will be weird to be in, where the heck am I going to get all of my maintenance done?" In truth, Kongou wasn't really one to hold grudges. She was sure that it wasn't just herself that her Admiral was all worked up about. She was good at reading people. "Maybe she's like Ryuujou..she sure is flat..." Kongou gave a chuckle at that thought.

Kongou detached her back equipment to lay them down and found a nice comforting patch of grass. "Heh it's not all that much better than what the Admiral had in mind, but the view of the moon sure is pretty. Sendai would have a field day here. Hmm now that I think about it, I really hope I'm not the only one here. Heck how can I be a fleet if I'm the only one! I better ask the Admiral to get more people. Could use some destroyers, cruisers...not sure if a sub would be good around here. There has got to be some water around...*yaaaaaaaaaaaawn*" In her musings, Kongou soon found herself asleep under the two moons of her new world. Little did she know what significance her presence would be.

* * *

Elsewhere

"My Prince, may I suggest you do a summoning now?" an armored person said to a young looking man with striking blue eyes and blond hair.

The richly dressed blond sighed, "I suppose you are right my bodyguard. Despite the war and rebellion going on, I shouldn't skirt my duties as a young mage. I guess I was so distracted."

"Worry not my prince, it has been a stressful past few months. Besides who knows, maybe your familiar could aid us?"

The prince, name Wales Tudor, thought about it. Currently the country, Albion, he was of royalty of was going through a nasty civil war. The war has been taxing on the royalty, who were currently losing ground against their rebelling enemies. 'Beyond summoning something like a griffon or a dragon...what could really help me? Oh Henrietta my love, will I never see you again if this war were to turn for the worst?'

Wales took a deep breath and began the preparations of the summoning.

"I, Prince Wales Tudor of Albion, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, I summon a Familiar!"

The summoning circle glowed bright, so bright that Wales and his bodyguard had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed to nothingness, they took a peak at Wale's familiar and what they saw was shocking to say the least.

"A...a human?" Wales muttered in surprise. To his knowledge, the summoning of humans and other sentient beings was nearly unheard of.

The thing he summoned was clearly a woman with light skin, short purple hair and yellow eyes, or at least one eye since the other was covered in what looked like an eyepatch. She wore some strange black shirt with a white shirt underneath which formed a sort of collar on her neck and cuffs at the edge of her arms. Around her neck was a piece of black garment, like a scarf to Wales but much thinner. She wore a very short skirt and long black socks, which Wales tried to avoid looking at. 'Don't think any bad thoughts Wales! You are a gentleman after all!' She also appeared to be carrying a sword of sorts on her hip. On top of her head were two sharply edged pieces of metal, which almost gave an eared look to the stranger. The most striking thing though was on her back rested a large block of metal, which looked like they had really smooth cannons on it.

The stranger looked at Wales and his bodyguard, almost with a calculating look as if she was measuring them. She gave a bit of a predatory grin which gave Wales goosebumps.

And then she spoke, in a quiet but intimidating manner. "My name is Tenryuu. Fufufu, ya scared?"

* * *

 **So ok out of nowhere I got obsessed with Kancolle. Stupid youtube and niconico...**

 **I don't know why but I felt like writing this damn plotbunny which wouldn't get off my mind! So here we go! Dunno how much I'll update it. I have huge commitment issues. Plus I'm not a good writer in general...**

 **Also I never actually watched the Kancolle anime so there may be things in here that don't match up with the anime, sorry about that. I go off my own little head canon. Though suggestions are appreciated. Many other Kancolle people will show up later though I can assure you, it wouldn't be Kancolle without a bunch of battleship girls! I'm going to have to BS a reason though on how they can get to the Zero world.**


	2. Rising Sun

**Disclaimer, I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kantai Collection. They belong to their respective owners. If I owned Kancolle, I'd get it an official english translation!**

 **Also DAT TENRYUU SWIMSUIT!**

* * *

The next morning

Siesta was just a commoner maid, a normal human being without any magical powers whatsoever who worked at the magic academy doing various menial tasks involving cleaning. Although despite this, she did posses a natural air of beauty which often times would get all but the most anti commoner mage who were interested in women to look in her direction. Thankfully in the mornings most of the people were asleep so Siesta could do her daily chores in relative peace. She was weeding the garden in the courtyard when she saw a most peculiar site. A girl or young woman by the looks of it in some exceptionally strange white and red garb was currently sleeping on the grass. Beside the brunette was a large hunk of metal which to Siesta reminded her of the strange gizmos and gadgets that Professor Colbert liked to collect. Siesta knew that students didn't really like to sleep outside so she deduced that either this was some new worker or that this was a freeloader. She hoped it wasn't some fugitive on the run, and given the decent security around the campus that this person must have had a reason for being here. Siesta mustered whatever courage she possessed and tried to wake the person with a gentle shake.

"Umm excuse me, miss? May I ask what are you doing here on the grass?" She asked timidly. The sleeping girl just rolled over mumbling about names and things Siesta didn't understand at all.

"Errr...hhhhuuuuuuhhhhh...five more minutes Hiei...yer not sinking yet...go bother Haruna..."

Siesta decided to be a bit more forceful so she shook the person a bit more which elicited a bit more of an awakened response.

"Alright alright I'm getting up...*YAWN*" Kongou said as she sat up and stretched her arms. She took a while to smack her lips a bit and rub her eyes. She looked around as if she was remembering something.

"Ah right...new world...no other fleet girls with me...tiny admiral and magic powers. Awesome blossom."

The newly awake Kongou looked to see who was in front of her. "Oh you must be a maid judging from your outfit. Err what can I do for you miss?'

"Oh ah! Good morning to you miss. I'm Siesta and yes you're correct that I'm a maid. I just wanted to know who you were and what were you doing in the courtyard. I haven't seen you before."

"Ahh yea I kinda just got here like yesterday. Names Kongou! I'm apparently a "familiar" of the pink haired girl named Louise."

"Hmm I heard from some other workers that a human familiar was summoned yesterday, guess they were talking about you."

"Mmmhmm looks like this kind of stuff doesn't happen to often?" Kongou asked as she attached her metal backpack.

"Ahh correct Miss Kongou. Pretty much all familiars I have seen are less sentient creatures. Mostly animals...though I have seen a mushroom man and at one point an animated suit of armor."

Kongou scratched her head. "Huh well that'd explain why my admiral had that bed of straw. It was quite a whirlwind of events yesterday. I guess I could see why she did that. Oh by the way what time is it?"

"Ahh err well I just did the weeding...so it should be about 7:20 AM. Oh you should probably go wake up Miss Vallière! Not only are you her familiar, but she is a very heavy sleeper. It usually takes a small team of us to get her up."

"Hmmm guess I should get going. I think I remember that she sleeps in that tower...oh are you admiring the awesomeness that is my gun batteries?" Kongou asked seeing that Siesta was staring intensely at her backpack.

Siesta shook her head and wondered what Kongou meant by batteries. "Err...ah, I was wondering what that was. It is awfully large and heavy don't you think? Do you need any help with that?"

"Heh no this is pretty ok for me, but thanks for your concern! As a fleet girl I am condition for these things! Though it gets easier if I was on water. I should really find a lake or something, but first time to go wake the admiral! Everyone needs to go eat a good breakfast and not waste precious daytime."

"Oh alright Miss Kongou. Err I guess I should go with you, I don't think you have the key to her room."

Siesta and Kongou then made their way to Louise's room, ad once again Kongou had found it a tad difficult maneuvering through the hallways. She figured that she should find a way to store her gear later. Along the way, Kongou got more information about the world she now inhabited by asking Siesta questions.

"Ahh so nobles rule over commoners due to having magic power? Hmm reminds me of the samurai of old."

"Yes that is correct Miss Kongou...what do you mean by Samurai?'

Kongou waved her hand at the sheer politeness of Siesta, "Ahh you're too much like Houshou! Just call me Kongou. None of this miss stuff, I'm not that old! Anyways where I'm from a long time ago my country was ruled by these kick ass guys called Samurai who had weapons and knowledge which put them above the rest of the population. Or at least I think...I never actually studied much history. Guess if one group of people have a significant power advantage over another, then that would set the social system. Though I wonder how I measure up to these mages, heh I can probably take on a few with my 35.6cm cannons!"

"Eh? So you have cannons?" Siesta asked, wondering what kind of familiar Louise summoned. So far Kongou sounded not much like a commoner.

"What do you think this thing I'm lugging around is for? I'm armed and dangerous Siesta! I hope Admiral Louise has a good use for me. It'd be a bit boring if I didn't get to see some action!"

Siesta and Kongou then were at the door to Louise's room, which was then unlocked by Siesta. "Umm good luck in waking up Louis Kongou." The maid said, bidding a hasty retreat as she had more duties to attend to. Kongou was nice Siesta had to admit, but a bit of an odd one since apparently she was from a different world. Plus she kept calling Louise an admiral. As far the maid remembered, Louise wasn't an admiral or even part of the navy. She guessed it must have been one of Kongou's quirks.

Kongou found herself by her summoner's bed. She gave a small smile at the sleeping form of Louise. "Heh you sure are cute when you aren't cranky like yesterday. Alright time to get up Admiral!" Kongou shouted.

Sadly Louise was indeed a deep sleeper as the maid sai\d and it looked like auditory cues wasn't going to do the job.

"Admiral Louise! You're going to miss breakfast! I'm hungry too you know!" Kongou whined, shaking Louise who unconsciously pushed Kongou's hands off.

Kongou pouted at the resistance. "Ok Admiral, you aren't gonna like I'm going to do next, but you leave me no choice!"

She took her right index finger and jammed it into her own mouth, getting a nice coat of saliva in it.

"Hehehe this always works on Hiei!" The fleet girl said to herself, ready to use a wet noogie.

To Louise there was suddenly a slight unpleasant feeling in her ear, and for some reason it wouldn't go away.

"Nnng wha?" Louise muttered as she started to stir.

"GOOD MORNING ADMIRAL LOUISE!" Kongou shouted. "Argh!" Louise in surprise fell off her bed and onto the hard floor. "Familiar what was that for!" Louise yelled back, noting that her left ear was very wet for some reason.

"Well you didn't respond to my other forms of waking so I had to use drastic measures! Well at least I didn't have to fire off a cannon, not sure how the walls here would take that. Oh well we better get ready for breakfast time!"

Louise sighed at her familiar's antics. "Fine fine well thank you for getting me up. Now can you please get my clothes for the day? They're in that drawer over there."

Kongou retrieved what looked like the standard set of student uniform for the school, though when she got back to Louise it seemed that Louise still had more stuff for Kongou to do.

"Umm now what?" Kngou asked looking down at the pinkette.

"What are you waiting for familiar? Dress me!"

Kongou sighed as she began to dress Louise. "Its Kongou, remember that Admiral Louise! Anyways so what exactly do I do as a familiar? I forgot to tell the maid."

Louise huffed at that, as if she was expecting Kongou to already know her role. "As my familiar, you are essentially my servant and companion for as long as you live."

Kongou's face deadpanned at that. "Ehh? So I'm just an over glorified butler? Seems a bit wasteful then to have someone like me. You should have summoned someone else then like a destroyer. They're much more suited for mundane everyday stuff."

"What are you babbling on about now? And believe me, I would have also preferred something else for a familiar, now everyone thinks I bribed you or something, yet the runes say otherwise."

"Hmm guess fate is such a fickle beast."

Louise looked down on that comment.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong Admiral?"

Louise shook her head. "No...well...I suppose that fate has been unkind to me. ANYWAYS enough of this banter Kongou. Let us go to the dining hall."

The duo walked down the stairs and followed the other students to the place of nourishment. Sniffing the air, Kongou couldn't help but get excited. "Mmmm I like the smell of that!" Unfortunately for the newcomer to this world, there were rule. Currently these rules were not in her favor as Louise suddenly pulled Kongou by her backpack before she could sit down.

"Whoa what are you doing Admiral Louise! It's breakfast time!" Kongou said wondering what Louise was doing. The young mage gave a bit of a scowl. "Familiar Kongou, only students are allowed to sit in these tables. Since you aren't a student you'll either have to sit with the servants or with the other familiars."

"Ehhh man I'm not liking all these rules. You sure I don't get a free pass since I'm not exactly a normal familiar."

"Rules are rules for a reason Kongou!"

"Fine fine, I'm going. Just call me when you need me."

Kongou moved towards a different table which clearly was for the less privileged. "Oh Kongou over here!" an individual called out.

"Ahh Siesta hey, well guess I'll eat with you." Kongou said back, making her way. As she sat, the bench was clearly distressed from the weight Kongou was carrying. "Ahh looks like I'll have to lose the extra weight! Man they sure don't make seats with ship parts in mind." As Kongou set her gear down, food for the tables was set. Kongou looked at her morning meal and twitched her eyebrows. A pitiful bowl of soup and bread was all there was in front of her.

"Aww come on really? I'm going to need more food than this! Not even Maruyu could survive on this sorry excuse for breakfast which is the most important meal of the day!"

"Sorry Kongou, the best food is reserved for the nobles."

"Hmmm," Kongou hummed in thought, "Ahh I know. Hey can I just make my own meal in the kitchen? I know how to cook, and let me tell you my british cooking is to die for!"

Siesta didn't look too confident. "I'm not sure if you're allowed to use the kitchen."

"You sure?"

"Well...now that I think about it Nobles are allowed to get whatever they need, maybe if you got permission from your master..."

"Better idea! Just bill the Admiral later for whatever I take. I'm sure she'll understand. Its not like I'm asking to get a full steak dinner, just some simple ingredients to maintain my stamina. Plus maybe I could teach a thing or two about modern cooking!"

Siesta still looked skeptical about the whole thing but she decided to help out Kongou since it was her nature to be helpful to others.

The maid led the fleet girl to the kitchen where a number of chefs were cooking up all sorts of food fit for a pre modern period. Breads, roasted meats, cast iron pan fried foodstuffs, soups, stews, dried food, cheeses, all manners of fruits and vegetables.

"Oh hello Siesta, say who's your friedn?" A big man asked, judging from his look Kongou assumed he must be the head chef.

"Oh hello. Umm this here is Miss Kongou, she's a familiar of Miss Vallière. Kongou wanted to ask if she could take some things from the kitchen under Miss Vallière's bill."

"Ahh the Vallière girl? Heh no need for charging. Given their status as one of the most loyal families to the crown it'll be on the house. Plus The Heavy Wind is a hero from the previous wars, best not get on her bad side!"

'Heavy Wind?' Kongou inwardly thought. "Well thank you mister chef! I promise not to go overboard, I just need some simple things. Tomatoes, mushroom, beans, eggs, back bacon if you know what that is, and some bread. Ooh maybe also some black pudding if you got that!"

"Huh that is sure a strange combination. Some sort of regional food where you're from?"

"Yup! It's called the Full English! Though everyone has their own variation. It's less of a recipe and more of a combination of commonly cooked foods, though I suppose to some it may be odd to have such foods together for breakfast."

Kongou got to work as she found the ingredients she needed. Using a variety of cast iron equipment, she was well on her way to making her breakfast. Though truth be told she wasn't exactly sure just how to work with plain flame cooking. "Man what would I give for an electric or gas grill. Much easier and safer to use."

"Electric? Gas?" The maid asked, still watching Kongou cook.

"Where I'm from we have engineered the kitchen with technology! Lighting a bunch of wood on fire typically isn't what most households use. We have a system of using electricity or flammable gas to create heat, much more convenient and controllable. Though I wouldn't know much about engineering, if Kirishima was here she'd probably be able to explain how they work. Something about electricity causes heat through wires? I dunno. I just know how to work the darn things."

"Wow sounds amazing!"

"Heh that's not even the most amazing part! Sometimes if you're really lazy, you can use a microwave. Warm food at the power of your fingertips! Man this place really is primitive now that I think about it, what kind of technological progress have you guys been through anyways? Do you at least have decent gunpowder weapons?"

"Ahh yea most commoner soldiers use handguns and pistols, and we have cannons for heavy power. Though we rely on the mages to do the brunt of the military power," Siesta replied.

"Heh well I guess if I had the ability to poop fire, then people would rely on me even more! Of course being a battleship, I already do have to carry a lot of power...anyways I'm done!"

Kongou was proud of her creation. A typical full english, though it was a little tough toasting the bread without a toaster without burning it.

"MmmmmmMmm! Now this is a breakfast!" Kongou exclaimed taking a bite off a sausage.

"That does look pretty good!" Siesta observed, salvitatign a bit.

"Oh well the more the merrier as I always say! Want some Siesta. I may have made a bit too much anyways."

"Oh no I don't want to be a bother..."

"NONSENSE! You have been pretty good to me Siesta so why not relax a bit! Plus I love cooking for others. Hmm I wonder what the admiral likes..."

"Why do you call Ms Vallière an Admiral anyways?"

"Well she owns me and I'm a ship. Thus she is an admiral! Although I guess right now she's more of a captain. I hope we can rectify that later."

Speaking of the devil, the voice of Louise could be heard.

"Familiar! Familiar where are you! It's time for class!"

Kongou groaned, "Ahh man still got some breakfast left. Oh well you can have the rest Siesta!"

Kongou promptly left to find Louise. "There you are! Where have you been? We could have been late!"

"Calm down Louise I was just getting some proper food. Now where are we suppose to be going now?"

"Morning classes, now come on!" Louise said, though with a bit of reservation. Kongou wondered if her owner didn't like going to class. It was school after all, what kind of weirdo enjoyed going to school. Then again it was a magical school, learning how to do magic sounded cool to Kongou. It was like a manga or something!

Kongou and her charge were now with a large number of other students and their familiars in what looked to be a lecture hall. All the students took various seats, with small familiars able to stay with their masters and the more larger ones going to a designated area. Since Kongou was an actual person, she decided to take a seat next to Louise, but once again the place wasn't really built for her so her back was detached.

A woman appeared shortly after all the students sat down and Kongou deduced that she must be the instructor. The lecture started and for the most part, it went over Kongou's head. Magic was a confusing thing to her, maybe later she could ask one of the aircraft carriers how it worked. Although the implications from the snippets she understood were very interesting. The professor seemed to be talking about trnasmutation, turning one eleement into another through their "earth magic". Kongou wondered if that could also be used for things like liquid fuel, it was after all just a different form of carbon. Plus ship repairs could be a breeze!

However during all of this, apparantly the professor asked a volenteer to demosytrate the magic. Said volenteer was none other than Louise. This caused quite a commotion from the other students, which confused Kongou a bit.

"Don't let Zero do magic!"

"Oh no say goodbye to the walls!"

"Teach must be new here..."

The insults poured in like a cascade of rough water, and Kongou didn't like it one bit. How could her Admiral's peers be so negative! Then again, they sounded less demeaning and more of a stated fact, like Louise was going to fail. She couldn't be that terrible! Could she?

Louise was shaking slight in both anger and humiliation as she went through the motions of casting a spell, which caused other students to duck behind the tables. Kongou was now getting really suspicious at all of this and was about to ask Louise what exactly was going on, but she was rudely interrupted by a massive explosion that Louise created. This knocked Kongou off her feet and also created a lot of collateral, one of which was a knocked out instructor.

Kongou got up and could hear the cries of the other students, mostly about how once again Zero did nothing but created trouble."Honestly Louise, why do you even keep trying?" one student, the redhead germanian said, "Come on Tabitha, we should get out of here before the ceiling collapses on top of use. You ok Flame? I hope the explosion didn't scare you too much..."

The students minus Louise left, and another professor came over to transport the unconsciousness woman out of the room to the infirmary.

Louise was reduced to silent sobbing and tears fell from her eyes like water from a melting icicle. Now Kongou had a better idea on what was going on. Her Admiral was getting hazed for apparently not doing well in school.

Since it was technically Louise's fault for creating the damages, she, and by proxy Kongou, were tasked with clean up. Louise was deathly silent through the ordeal, which made the fleet girl uncomfortable.

"Ne...Louise?"

"What..." the pinkette bitterly said.

"Is...is this why the students call you Zero?"

"..."

"Admiral Louise?"

"YES! This is why all the other students belittle and bully me..." she confessed, tears welling up in her eyes, "I...I can't do magic. No matter how hard I try..I...I always just make an explosion no matter the element. You happy now that you realize your owner is absolutely worthless in magic?"

Kongou didn't said anything at first, but she had a look of pity in her eyes. Then she spoke. "Well if it makes you fell any better...you summoned me right? That has to count for something!"

Louise huffed, "It must have been a fluke or something. Plus it is not like people even respect my familiar. Always going on about how I have some commoner with a weird fashion sense and a fetish for naval terms."

"Pff don't worry about them, I think they're jealous to be honest! How many familiars have opposable thumbs eh? And come on Louise at least you work hard right?"

"...right...I...I study the theory and non magic casting portions extremely well..."

"See! You must be one of the hardest workers in this school! Despite your handicap, you still give it your all, and that is good enough for me. You remind me of someone Admiral. She is short like you and she has a severe case of breast envy, so she gets picked on a lot by the bigger girls. Yet she doesn't let that tie her down and she always gives 110% to her job! It doesn't matter if you could do little magic, or a lot of magic. At the end of the day, you're my master and admiral and I will follow you to the ends of the sevens seas if you order me to!"

Louise was speechless at the devotion Kongou spoke. All her life beyond her family, her close friend, and a certain fiance, no one else had ever shown her sincere kindness and understanding. Louise couldn't hold it in any more and she dropped her broom and started to bawl. Kongou walked over and gently hugged the crying girl. "There there Admiral. I promise that I'll aid you in any way possible. Who knows? Maybe we can figure out your magic disability together! You have my word as a fleet girl!"

Louise sniffed. "Listen Kongou...I'm a bit sorry for my brash behavior yesterday. I guess you know why I was like that."

"Water under the bridge Admiral!" Kongou proudly said, "Man though it is a good thing you summoned kind ol me! I'd hate to see what would have happened if you had someone who was more demanding or aggressive...like Tenryuu. Ooh man I think she would have told you to go jump in a lake or cry to your mommy or something."

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, a certain eye patch wearing girl sneezed in the middle of a sword fight. "Oh my lady Tenryuu are you ok?" Wales said as he brought down his sword.

"Fine fine...I think someones talking about me...lets get back to practice! Come on pretty boy I want to see how well you do against my 14cm!"

* * *

Back to the school, the magic impaired mage and her familiar were now done and were off to lunch.

"Still though, that was a pretty neat explosion! It was like a depth charge! It's actually kind of cool to have an Admiral that would sink some ships on their own.

Louise sighed. "Well my little problem isn't something to be that proud of my familiar. No matter what element I try to do, it always goes that way."

"Uhh so what are the elements again? I guess since I'm stuck in magic land that I should learn the basics."

Louise took up a more informative tone, Kognou could almost imagine a pair of Kirishima glasses on Louise. "There are five types of magic, however only four are possible to be utilized by mages of today. They are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. The fifth is called void, which has only been recorded to have been used by the founder of the magic system, Brimir."

"Bri who?"

"Founder Brimir! Our god!"

"Ahh ok...wow now that I think about I, your magic system is very similar to the old japanese thought on the elements of the world. We had all of those, though Void could have been interpretative as Heaven or Divine. Plus one could argue the modern system of elements is still based off these principals with solids, liquids, gases, plasmas and anti matter. Or something, I never studied this stuff."

"Kongou you're rambling about stuff I don't understand again."

"Oh sorry Admiral. Anyways continue."

Louise went on to explain how mages are classified by the amount of elements they have mastered, which went from Dot, to Line, Triangle for three, and Square for four. Pentagram was for five, but as Louise explained only those who could use Void magic could attain a penta. Magic was cast using something termed "willpower". Sort of the essence of a mage. The more magic used however, the more taxing it is to the person. Extreme magical exhaustion could even lead to death.

By the end of their cleaning and Louise's intro to magic, both girls were suitably famished and they sought to satiate it.

However their plans were interrupted by a pair of students, one male and the other female. By the looks of it, they were quite affectionate of each other so they must be dating. The blond almost sneered at Louise. "Well if it isn't zero and her sorry excuse of a familiar. Finally done cleaning up after your fiasco earlier?"

"Oi! Who you calling a sorry excuse?" Kongou started, but she was shushed by Louise.

The pinkette sighed, "Yes well pleased to bump into you Guiche, now if you excuse me and my familiar..."

"Hmph well then we won't make you wait any longer, right Katie my love?"

Louise suddenly stopped midstep. "Wait Katie? I thought you were going out with Montmorency?"

The other girl, Katie, suddenly looked quite surprised at that comment, which also made Guiche very nervous.

"Guiche, what does she mean by that?"

"Ahahahahah nothing! It's just utter lies! Zero you should know not to spread untrue rumors."

Louise narrowed her eyes at that accusation of her being a lair. "So you wouldn't mind if I went over to ask Montmorency right know then?"

"AH NO!"

Kongou chuckled at the unveiling events. "Ahh youthful love. Some people just don't know who to choose!"

"Guiche! I thought you said I was the only one for you!" Katie screamed at the boy. The girl was clearly fuming at the thought of being with a two timer.

"B-b-but you still are!"

"Hmph evidently not!" Katie then slapped Guiche so hard that even Louise winced at the sound. Katie stormed off after that, leaving the three behind. "Zero...you...why did you do that!" Guiche yelled.

Louise averted her gaze from the boy. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess I just sped things up a bit. Not my fault you chase after one too many girls."

"Tch, Zero you couldn't possibly understand the bounds of love even if it spat in your face!"

Louise's face darkened at that as she thought of a distant memory.

"Hey you can't keep talking like that to my Admiral! I suggest you apologize!" Kongou replied shaking her fist.

"Well she is the one who ruined my date! She should be the one apologizing."

"Lets just drop this Kongou...come on..." Louise suddenly said.

"Hey we're just going to let blondie walk all over you?"

Guiche made a smug look, "Thats right Zero, just keep walking on then. Everyone knows beyond your silly explosions that your bark is worse than your bite. Anytime anything goes out of your favor you run away with your tail between your legs!"

Kongou gritted her teeth at the insults. "Come on Louise I can totally beat this punk to a pulp! I can't have him slander you!"

Louise looked a little surprised on just how readily Kongou went to her defense. "Familiar there's no way you can fight Guiche! Duels are forbidden on school grounds!"

"Ahh a duel, now that sounds interesting!" the boy responded.

"What did I just say Guiche?!"

"Oh please Louise. No one ever cares what goes on most of the time on school grounds, plus this would be a perfect time to put you back in your place as Zero!"

"Pff yea right. Lets see how boastful you'll be after I'm done with you!" the fleet girl retorted.

"Kongou! Guiche is the son of a general and is also a talented earth mage. Are you sure you can take him on?"

Kongou gave a thumbs up. "Well we won't know until we try! Come on Admiral, just trust me!"

Louise debated on the subject. If Kongou loses, she'll be the laughing stock of the school yet again. Yet if she could win... Plus Kongou's face was just so confident, it was like Louise couldn't say no.

Lousie gave a heavy sigh as she made up her decision. "Fine...I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière challenge you Guiche de Gramont to a mage duel! Kongou my familiar will fight in my place."

"Hmm challenged accepted. Lets say...ten minutes from now in the main courtyard!"

Kongou slammed her fist into her other hand. "Sounds like fun!" Louise could only hope all that bravado from Kongou wasn't just for show. The game was on!

* * *

 **Ugh I had so much enthusiasm for writing when I was stuck on an airplane and wrote a bit, but after I landed I lost all muh creativity!**

 **Yea I know I have pacing issues, this chapter was a lot slower I think. My HS english teacher probably still hates me. Also a lot of people in both of my stories always say I got grammar issues. Well I know my grammar is terrible...but it would help to point out where it is! I really need a beta.**

 **Oh by the way have any of you read the Kancolle doujin "Dance until Dawn!"? It centers around Naka and it imo is really well done. I know everyone complains the anime of Kancolle was terrible...so I'm going to use that Doujin as the basis on how Kancolle works! Plus it gave Naka a really compelling reason to be obsessed with idols.  
**


End file.
